wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thursday Night Terror House
Intro As Gansta's Paradise plays by Coolio, Zack Ryder comes out to his theme song, and then the lights go out, as Kyle Katara comes out, along with Personification of Domination, then they all blindside Ryder, then the lights go out again as pyro goes off and the signature tag team comes out, Hawk and Eagle, and they come in the ring along with Sexay, Mina, and Mr. Rich Money. They all start beating up on each other until Zack hits a rough ryder, Eagle hits an imploding 450 splash, hawk hits a dragonrana, and Mr. Rich Money hits a Richer than Gold, then all of a sudden, the ring is cleared, everyone except Zack Ryder is out of the ring. JDUDE comes out. JDUDE: I have an announcement to make, HWE is going, TO VEGAS thats right, we are doing the first ever King Of the Casinos tournament, where we are now doing qualifying matches for both brands tonight JDUDE leaves Match 1 Rick Wild comes out, this is a match between two people who will have a title match soon Ryder hits a reverse ddt and then climbs the ropes and hits a tornado DDT, Rick gets up, kicks Ryder to his knees and goes for Wild Rocket but gets caught into a rough ryder 1 2 3 We have your first qualifier, Zack Ryder Match 2 Sam American comes out followed by Grando Masses They shake hands, then Grando easily strikes Sam Sam then reverses one of Grando's moves with a hurricanrana pin 1 2 kickout. then Grando hits a Mexico Madness Grando then waits until Sam gets up and hits a Grando Bomb, but Sam counters it into a shirunai Sam then hits a Standing Sea Fire Sam climbs the ropes Grando quickly climbs the ropes and hits a Grando Driver 1 2 kickout, shockingly Sam gets up and goes for a Famousser but gets caught in a Grandouch, Sam gives up We have the next qualifier, Grando Masses` Match 3 Boogey man comes out Boogeyman: Before the next match starts, I am stating that before there is a Terrorful Divas champion, there will be no Divas matches on Terror House Takuhaka and Man X comes out Man X starts by hitting multiple shoulder blocks, then throws opponent into the turnbuckle, he goes for the superplex, but gets caught in a super sparkling slam Taka gets back on the ropes and hits a diving knee to the spine Taka waits until Man X gets up, and goes for a sarkling sleeper, but Man X counters it by gettting on the ropes and doing a superplex, he goes for a diving shoulder block but gets caught by a kick to the skull Taka hits a sparkling bomb and goes for the pin 1 2 3 Main Event Rapp3r and Money Meister are in the ring as the Tables match starts off Rapp3r starts off by hitting a flip kick to Money Meister Rapp3r then hits multiple dropkicks to Monet Meister Money Meister counters one of Rapp3rs moves into a bear hug, then drags him near a table and places him on it Money Meister goes for a leg drop, but gets countered into a spearlanding just outside the table. Then Rapp3r places Money Meister on the same table and goes for a spear, but gets reversed into a bear hug, that gets countered into a hurricanrana, and thats gets countered into a powerbomb landing on a table, but not breaking it Rapp3r is hurt, but rolls out of a leg drop and then goes for a j-cutter, but gets caught in a dragon sleeper, Money Meister places a ladder on Rapp3r, then hits Rapp3r with the steel steps Rapp3r counters a shoulder block and throws Money Meister at an announce table, he is on the announce table, and Rapp3r puts the steps behind him, chairs on him and stuck on him, and takes a couple tables and places them directly underneath him, some coverring legs, some covering arms, some covering his body some his neck and head When Money Meister gets up, Rapp3r gets on the ladder money meister used and does a diving spear, going through all the carnage Rapp3r points to the sky, and says Kyle your next